fanrealmfandomcom-20200214-history
Draketooth
Lore description Ancestry Long ago, during the Dragon Age, a small sect of the Ancient Order thought it wise to break from the traditions of the Warders and train men and women in the off chance that a Dragon would one day turn against them and threaten the Realm. The leaders of the Warders felt this was a betrayal of their beliefs. The sect tried to get them to remember the chaos and war when Dragons ruled the Realm, however, the Warders refused to listen and banished the Dragonslayers to the to the faraway lands of the Northwest, beyond the great desert sea. Their goal peace and security, the Dragonslayer Sect accepted their exile fearing the cost of war and the ensuring death and destruction on both sides were they to fight back. They made their way across the great desert, and settled in their new homeland, but still studying and practicing the art of Dragon Slaying to use in defense of their lands. Renaming themselves as the Dragoons, their craft relied on speed and precision, preferring Dragonslayer weapons such as : the spear, the harpoon, the halberd, and the polearm. Strength and agility were their focus and some were said to be able to leap high into the air with the aid of the magic of the crystals they found in their exiled home. Few knew of their existence and as the years passed, they grew in silence passing down their knowledge through generations. With the end of the Warders and the diminishing of the great dragons, the Realm grew and the influence of the Paladins spread across the lands. Eventually the influence of the Realm spread beyond the desert and reached the homeland of the Dragoons. Trade grew, old mistrust was replaced quickly and they too began to spread throughout the Realm. With the outside influences of the world, however, came the falling away of many of the old ways. Only families of the old bloodlines continued to teach their children the Ancient Ways, but even these too were diminishing. Parentage Draketooth’s mother was born to an affluent family known for their entertainment and acrobatic skill. She was skilled in the Ancient Arts of Dragonslaying and while they used this knowledge primarily for entertainment and culture, they kept the old ways alive amongst their families. Draketooth’s mother was widely renowned for her beautifully, deadly dance of spears and it was while performing for the Realm, that she caught the eye of a young captain of House Aico named Gerrard. He was enthralled and sought to meet her. Realizing that she was indeed a rare specimen, he risked his rank within House Aico where he served visiting her each night when her troupe was in town. Eventually, she gave in and their infatuation with one another, grew into love. The young Captain’s men, were very impressed, and gave him the name of Silvertongue, for his ability to convince his beloved to fall into his arms. House Aico knew that even though the family of acrobats and troubadours were entertainers, they were highly respected and considered a very affluent family throughout the Realm. Politically, an alliance between House Aico and the most famous troubadours in the Realm would prove to be a good one. Lyra and her beloved Gerrard, were soon married in a spectacle that brought many of the Realm together. Birth and Childhood Draketooth, was born under the banner of the Ruby Throne, and presented as a babe before the Scion, Cassandra -Lian's mother-, who blessed him that he would help bring about a great destiny for the Realm one day. His mother taught him the ways of her family, passing to her son their ancestor’s great spear; said to have the strength to pierce the hide of even the strongest of dragons as it was forged anciently and tempered in the blood of an ancient dragon during the times of chaos before the Warders. With the education of his father’s order, he too learned the ways of the World and combined with the knowledge passed to him from his mother and the teachings of House Aico of his father, Draketooth quickly surpassed many of his peers in school before joining the Royal Military. The Great War When the Paladins and Magistrate were formed and the Realm split, Draketooth was forced to take up arms under his father’s name, Silvertongue, as House Aico heeded the call of the Magistrate. It was during an assignment in which he was crossing the desert in an attempt to secure an alliance with his mother’s homeland, that he received word of his father’s death at the hands of the Paladins during one of the great battles. It was told him that his father stood against the great Stagalla Terminus and fell to his mighty axe. Angered, Draketooth swore to avenge his father and stand atop the pile of rubble that would be Terminus. New orders were received and they were called back to defend the Realm. En route, they received the news of another battle and the fall of Terminus to the War Machine, Ash in a victory for the Magistrate. While many of his men celebrated the victory, Draketooth was raging inside. He could never exact vengeance on the creature who slaughtered his father. Time passed and as battles were fought. Draketooth increased in strength and skill relying on the teachings of his mother’s forefathers to grasp victory from the jaws of defeat on several occasions. It was said by some that he was gifted the ability of flight at times the way he would seem to leap into battle and plunge his spear where it was most needed. Eventually, he was promoted to Captain, like his deceased Father, in the Royal Army of House Aico, and it was here that he learned of the revival of Terminus under the control of the Magistrate. To this day, he harbours a grudge against the great golem. And just as his ancestors did against the ancient Warders of Old, Draketooth bides his time in preparation in case Terminus were to ever regain his former self and do battle against them once more. Characteristics Physical Description Without armor, Draketooth stands at 6’3” with a very athletic build. He has a light olive color skin-tone and dark hair inherited from his mother and green eyes inherited from his father. He wears a goatee and also bears a long, thin scar that hangs on the right side of his forehead and continues down past his eye and right cheek from his years of service to House Aico. ''' '''Weapons and Skills Draketooth brandishes a long, metallic spear made of star metal. It is said that during the time of chaos, a star fell and the ancient humans used the remnants of the fallen star to construct the spear and temper its steel in the blood of an ancient dragon that they brought low. As such it was passed down from generation to generation until it came to Draketooth who now wields it. Despite its age and having seen countless battles, it bears not even a single scratch or scar from all its use. Draketooth’s armor is different from many of the soldiers of the Magistrate Army. He has modified it in the design of the Dragoons of old and it bears a crystal infused into its breastplate. The armor looks thin, but it has been reforged and refolded countless times to make it stronger than normal steel. It also allows for great movement and agility as was the intention of the Dragoons who would train until they could leap high into the air and bring down airborne targets, like dragons. Several pieces of the armor Are designed to look like the scales of a dragon. Draketooth has studied the Warders and their Dragons as well and he excels at precision strikes, stabs, and jabs. The ancient Dragoons would seek out the weaknesses in the scales and armor of Dragons, and that skill has been passed down to him as he uses it to seek out weak points in armor and vulnerable areas before striking. Weaknesses and Fears Draketooth still harbours a grudge against the Magistrate-commanded Terminus and will often refuse to work with him. It nearly cost him his command on one occasion when the golem was commanded to help lead his men. Draketooth nearly fought the beast then and there. He made it well known that he mistrusted the controlled Stagalla, but as a good soldier, obeyed the command of the Primus Khan.